Certain suppository applicators and other devices for applying medicaments to the body are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,626 (Waring) describes a capsule applicator containing a conduit which retains the suppository until use and a plunger which aids in the ejection of a suppository from the end of the applicator. The plunger means is a separate construction from the walls of the applicator and the chamber which holds the capsule prior to application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,710 (Wadel) relates to a casing for suppositories. This is, in essence, a digital applicator which contains the suppository in one end of a chamber, and allows insertion of a finger in the other end to push the suppository into the body. No plunger means is involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,982 (Jones) describes a telescoping disposable applicator constructed of a rigid tube and a separate rigid plunger which can be used to push a composition into a body cavity. The plunger must be pulled out of the outside tube, reversed and reinserted into the tube in order to use the applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,881 (Jones) also describes a telescoping rigid tubular applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,060 (Hoffman) describes a speculum liner and insemination rod combination. This combination contains a speculum tube, within which a liner is placed. The liner is folded at the open end of the tube around the end of the tube as a "collar". At the opposite end, the liner is bent upon itself to provide a reversely bent portion which is inverted and telescopes into the tube. In use, the insemination rod is inserted into the tube, pushed toward the end of the tube and actually passes through the liner. Thus, although the liner is inverted on itself as it rests in the tube, it is separate from the speculum and the insemination rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,158 (Silver) relates to a combination plastic mold, suppository package, dispenser and method of providing and using the same. This package delivers a suppository using a separate plunger contained in a plastic tube.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,433,214, 3,500,819, 3,502,069 and 3,589,356 (Silverman) describe a method and apparatus for everting a tubular probe into a body cavity under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,093 (Bloom) relates to an insertable device package which is formed by an elongated, enclosed sheath which is sealed at opposite, leading and trailing ends and contains an insertable device. One of the sealed ends forms a pocket for accommodating an external member, such as the finger of a user, that forces the device out of the sheath through the oppositely sealed end. The inverted sheath is formed of the outside barrel and forms a pocket for a finger rather than a pocket for the suppository.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,839 (Fogarty et al.) relates to a dilation catheter apparatus. This patent describes an apparatus wherein a highly-flexible balloon is inverted within the distal end of a flexible catheter and everted from the catheter for extrusion through the occluded section of the vessel to be treated. The balloon forms a pocket within the catheter tube and is everted with a plunger. However, the balloon itself is the object which is to be placed within the body rather than a suppository or other object. Also, the balloon is not molded to be part of the catheter wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,404 (Cunningham) relates to an applicator for a member having a surface such as a tampon, which includes a flexible applicator along the surface with the application having a convolution so as to double the applicator upon itself to form parallel walls with the convolution therebetween. In this patent, the convolution does not form a pocket for a suppository or other member which is to be deposited in the body, but rather forms a sleeve about the tampon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,341 (Brucks) relates to an apparatus to package vaginal medication and to apply such medication. The apparatus includes a flexible tubular membrane with an open end and a closed end. The closed end is axially depressed into the tubular membrane and forms a cavity into which the medication is placed. FIG. 4 of this patent illustrates an embodiment wherein the tubular membrane has a closed end which is axially depressed within the tubular membrane to form a cavity into which the vaginal application may be placed. The apparatus is sealed over the medication, forming a sanitary cavity. The plunger is separate from the tubular wall and cavity of the applicator. There is no flexible junction formed between the cavity and the plunger.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,211 and 4,421,504 (Kline) describe a lubricating object injector and applicator using a plunger for injecting medication into the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple to manufacture and use one-piece injection molded suppository applicator comprising a minimum of discrete parts which provides an improvement over prior art suppository applicators for economical manufacture and disposable use.